User talk:Jtomlin1uk
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! : Robin Patterson 10:47, 29 May 2008 (UTC) Episode pages Splendid work on those early episodes (I presume, not remembering seeing any of them!) - but would it be easy for you to divert from those old ones to March 2007 so that we New Zealand viewers can read about the most recent episodes we may have missed? Tracy started her prison sentence last week - 20 May 2008 - as far as we are concerned. Robin Patterson 10:56, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :Hi jtomlin1uk, just dropping by to say well done on those episode pages. It shows a lot of dedication to make so many articles in such a short time. :David 14:10, 30 May 2008 (UTC) Hey up. Details of Alaister Bradshaw can be found on the alst two episodes on this page - http://www.tv.com/coronation-street/show/1419/episode_guide.html?season=7 The engagement only lasted for two episodes and from the sound of it Alaister might not have actually appeared on screen. DavidXBrunt 17:32, 31 May 2008 (UTC) Sorry, my fault. Antoher question - Harry Bailey the insurance salesman who ran of with Nellie Fairclough in 62 is played by the same actor credited as Ron Bailey the insurance agent in 60/61. Same character different names or a mix up with the credits? I've started two pages for them with reference to each other but could probably merge them. Any suggestions? DavidXBrunt 17:47, 31 May 2008 (UTC) Retrieved from "http://coronationstreet.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:DavidXBrunt" :Hi, I was about to answer your question about Alistair Bradshaw but DavidXBrunt seems to have done it already. :David 22:18, 31 May 2008 (UTC) Clarifying my above request - in response to your most pleasing response on my talk page - I'd like to see the trial episodes on here and the next few; then I can add NZ screening dates and we'll see how we go from there. Tonight's episode (now 15 minutes in) is the morning after the big party; Vernon gets breakfast for his lady and Steve, ... Robin Patterson 07:48, 3 June 2008 (UTC) Producer "Do you think we should add "producer" to the episode template or is it better served as a page of its own listing them (or both?) John.--Jtomlin1uk 18:06, 1 June 2008 (UTC)" :Probably not, I think listing each producer's tenure on their own articles is enough. On the other hand, maybe I'm wrong... opinions? :David 18:12, 1 June 2008 (UTC) Howdo, noticed the edits - if I learnt to spell your life would be soooo much easier, wouldn't it? I'll check over things more carefully from now on. Or just not type in so much of a hurry next time. Are there any character profiles/actor profiles you particularly want to write? I'll stay away from them if there is. And I take it references to The Street should be avoided? Just asking so I'll know to get it right, cheers, DavidXBrunt 13:28, 2 June 2008 (UTC) generally The Street/The programme - That's probably a sensible approach to take. I don't have strong feelings either way but want to be consistant and make less work for others. So we'll stick to that. The episode guides are a stunning piece of work and what I think will make this site really usefull. The speed too...impresed. As for profiles I'll just keep chuntering along then. It's very easy and something to do when I'd otherwise just be watching telly so it works out well. I hadn't seen that page. I'll let that guide me when I'm short of inspiration. Really hate to bring this up but in terms of character name consistnacy the profiles for Emily Nugent and Elsie Tanner will likely be Bishop and Nugent - what are the links for those two characters listed as in the episodes? (There's an argument that Elsie Tanner should just be Elsie Tanner. Does anyone ever refer to her as anything else?) Cheers DavidXBrunt 13:54, 2 June 2008 (UTC) Dates It's not a priority to create these pages, but I figured Corrie has a vast enough history for a few things to have happened on individual dates, plus a list of episodes that were broadcast on the date. I say we keep them. David 18:38, 2 June 2008 (UTC) Cheers for that. That'll be definative then. Worried the Len Fairclough article is too in=depth and rmabling. MAy over haul it later and sperate out the Elsie material. The again there's an awful lot of that. I'm hoping to get the Adamson material worked up - am I right in thining he confessed to being guilty as charged over the incident that got him suspended - to The Sun? DavidXBrunt 20:41, 2 June 2008 (UTC) Cheers. Could have sworn he confessed at a later date, I think about 1988. I'm relieved I didn't write the article up first. DavidXBrunt 20:54, 2 June 2008 (UTC) Linkage Cheers for the info on links I'm always happy to be corrected or advised especially when, as in this case, it's usefull information to know. I think I knew about the Mission - but may still have got it wrong - but the rest is handy to know, especially the Rovers. Noticed the change to the Pleaseance article, don't know why the link to the Beeb had been added. Part of me thinks the Who link shouldn't be there either. None of the other programmes in the profiles have explanatory links after all. Found Adamsons obituary from the Telegraph on-line, that should clear up a lot of confusion for his profile. DavidXBrunt 11:12, 3 June 2008 (UTC) At the risk of starting a mutual appreciation society... Your timely kind words are appreciated and the episode guides you are writing are invaluable. You are tackling such a hge job with great aplomb and adding much of value to the site. They are certainly making the 1960's episodes much more pleasurable to watch, being able to fill in the blanks so easily is invaluable. Work will slow down over the weekend due to P.C. problems but I'm confidant that I'll continue to add what I can when I can. The intention is to work on the announced major articles and add a few links day by clinking on the random page button and then filling something in. DavidXBrunt 13:37, 6 June 2008 (UTC) NZ delays Thanks for moving on that. I'm sorry I can't help with cast list because our VCR has died. NZ has one hour on Tuesday and one on Thursday. We get one cast list at the end. Thursday June 5 started with the death at the factory, and that dominated the whole hour. Robin Patterson 16:21, 6 June 2008 (UTC) OK, we now have the first half of Tuesday's programme. I changed a "she" to "he" and made a note on the talk page. Any time you feel like putting in the next three episodes (which I presume are all half-hour), I'll be very pleased. If you go beyond that to what will be this coming Tuesday's starter, one of us may add Template:spoiler2 at the top. Robin Patterson 04:16, 7 June 2008 (UTC) I have made starters for the next few episodes. No cast but some plot and the infobox details (with a bit of name-copying from you-may-guess-where). Added the "spoiler" template for Tuesday's first episode (Liam and Leanne...) Robin Patterson 07:45, 8 June 2008 (UTC) Now please have a look at Template talk:Infobox Episode. Robin Patterson 08:20, 8 June 2008 (UTC) You might make more use of redirects Would you save a bit of time typing "Gail" instead of "Gail"? As long as there is only one "Gail" of note, you should be able to do that without straining the system. Robin Patterson 04:16, 7 June 2008 (UTC) See a copy of the above and of your response, and an expansion of the idea, at Forum:Using just a first name as a link. Robin Patterson 08:26, 7 June 2008 (UTC) Bernard Aspen/Leo Knowles Hi John. Just to let you know that, when you come to do the episodes written by Bernard Aspen and Leo Knowles, there is only one article, for Knowles, as Aspen was his earlier nom-de-plume. Hopefully that shouldn't affect your episode articles, but if you'd prefer a seperate Aspen article, just let me know. User: JSB 1980 09.45, 18 June 2008 Template change Cheers! You worry about the reaction to major changes like this. David 11:03, 18 June 2008 (UTC) Boyer And Hughes articles (Directors) Hi John. Are you able to change the page names of articles? If so, could you rename "John Boyer" to "Joe Boyer" and "V. Hughes" to "Vic Hughes" when you have some spare time? Corrie.net is great, but they get a few of the names wrong, which can be a pain when finding out the correct names further down the line! Many thanks. JSB 1980 14:13, 23 June 2008 (UTC) Name changes Thanks for letting me know, John! And thanks also for doing the changes, hopefully neither of us will spot many more from my articles. JSB 1980 16:53, 23 June 2008 (UTC) Template change I haven't changed a thing. Is it blue again on your end? How odd. I'll have a look at the settings. David 15:23, 24 June 2008 (UTC) :I went onto the admin settings and noticed it had somehow been changed back to default. I'm at a loss to explain it! Anyway, the custom settings have been reinstated as of a few minutes ago. Thanks for telling me, these settings apply to me even when the default is changed, so I didn't know it was blue again. David 15:31, 24 June 2008 (UTC) Mike Newell Hi John. Just a quick heads-up if you haven't noticed yourself already: I saw on the back on the 1968 (I think it was `68, one of the late `60s ones anyway) DVD case that the episode directed by Mike Newell was credited to Cormac Newell, which I learned when doing the director entries was his middle name. So if you've done the entry for his episode(s?) already and it's not linking to his article, that'll be why. I know there's a way to link to different page names (I did it in the Brian Park entry for Hayley Patterson/Cropper and Deirdre Rachid/Barlow), but I thought I'd better let you know first, then you'll know what's what. Also, I've posted a forum post just asking the regulars if there's anything else I can be getting on with now I've done the writer, director and producer entries, so if there's anything you'd like me to tackle, just say the word. JSB 1980 19:57, 24 June 2008 (UTC) Coronation Street in 1970 Oops, I forgot about that, I was thinking about the year in terms of it being the first year after the chance to colour. I'll fix it. The episodes in 1970 are confusing - there seems to be no episode 1000 and two episodes were edited into one. I'm not sure what this means for the numbering, but I'm going by what other sites say in that regard. Quite tricky! David 15:02, 30 June 2008 (UTC)